


Dos opciones

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Incest, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis se pregunta a qué entidad divina ofendió para terminar en esta situación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos opciones

** Dos opciones **

Ha sido un día completamente agotador y de lo único que tiene ganas es de dormir. Del cuarto de al lado le llegan las risas de Dominique y Lily y él no podría odiarlas más.

Mierda, le gustaría estar con ellas en este momento.

Se muerde el labio cuando siente a Albus apretarse más contra él. _Mierdamierdamierdamierda_. Solloza suavemente, intentando no despertar a su primo.

Como siempre que se queda a dormir en lo de su tía Ginny y su tío Harry, le ha tocado dormir con Albus. Lo cual nunca fue un problema para él. Bueno, quizás un poco desde que se ha dado cuenta de que está como un poco muy enamorado de Al, pero no es nada que no pueda controlar.

Su primo suelta un gruñido en sueños, refregándose contra él y Louis está seguro de que _va a morirse_.

No, en serio, va a morirse porque tiene a Albus _duro_ frotándose contra su culo y todo es demasiado fuerte como para intentar conciliar el sueño.

— Mierda… — murmura, para luego morderse el labio inferior.

Por la ventana puede ver como caen los copos de nieve pero él siente como si le derritieran los huesos a causa del calor.

Está duro. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Albus gruñe junto a su oído y se refriega contra él mientras lo abraza, ¡tendría que ser de madera para no haberse puesto duro!

Con cuidado e intentando no despertar a su primo, Louis desliza su mano dentro de su ropa interior. Tiene que morderse el labio con aún más fuerza para no delatarse.

— Louis… — gruñe en sueños Albus y él cree que esta vez sí va a morirse.

Tiembla entre los brazos de su primo y todo es tan surrealista que comienza a dudar si está despierto.

Sin querer suelta un gemido quedo, para luego volver a morderse el labio. Esto debe ser un castigo divino. ¿Por qué hizo trampa en ese examen de Pociones? El karma, Merlín o los extraterrestres que, según Hugo, vigilan desde el espacio se lo están haciendo pagar con creces.

Y de pronto… Albus deja de moverse.

— Lou… ¿Louis?

— Por las barbas de Merlín…

— Mierda.

Y no podría estar más de acuerdo con él. ¿Por qué tenía que despertarse precisamente ahora?

— Te… ¿te estabas tocando? — pregunta Albus, sin separarse de él y con la voz ahogada.

— Ngh… depende.

— ¿Eh?

Louis toma aire profundamente, como preparándose para lo que va a decir.

— Si esto va a terminar siendo algo embarazoso y vamos a dejar de dirigirnos la palabra… no. Definitivamente no me estaba tocando. Pero… pero si vamos a terminar teniendo sexo desenfrenado… entonces quizás sí me estoy tocando.

Albus se ríe suavemente, apretándose un poco más contra Louis, que suelta una especie de suspiro de alivio y gemido reprimido.

— ¿Qué te parece un poco de sexo torpe y un poco incestuoso?

— Me encantaría.

FIN


End file.
